1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development in network and multimedia technologies, a user of a device may receive various services from service providing servers. Furthermore, as researches are actively made on devices along with developments in network and multimedia technologies, devices may provide various forms of user interfaces to users.
Since devices provide various services and various user interfaces, a user may use user inputs in various forms to control a device for receiving desired services. As devices include various types of sensors, a technique for controlling a device by recognizing user inputs in various forms to provide input interfaces suitable for user-accessible services has recently been introduced.